Shirei
by Shi-Chan Meows
Summary: Faye meets a little girl and her nanny 2 years after Spike's death. Could it be possible that he's still alive and this child is his daughter? Spike+Faye! ***CHAP TWO*** R&R!!
1. Chapter One

"Shirei"  
  
By: Shi-chan  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Warnings: Faye when she's angry. . . and some major fluffiness. (If you can *watch* Cowboy Bebop, then you sure can read this. . . Jeez!)  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Cowboy Bebop I wouldn't be wasting my time writing this! But sadly. . . I *am* writing this, aren't I? T_T  
  
Author's Corner!!  
  
Shi-chan: Here goes my first ever Cowboy Bebop fanfiction! This is gonna be sappy ^.^  
  
Ed: Will Ed be in it?  
  
Shi-chan: Ah, gomen nasai, but iie.  
  
Ed: Meanie! Will I at least get a present?  
  
Shi-chan: Uh. . . sure. . . *picks up rock and hands it to her*  
  
Ed: YAY! PRESENTS FOR EDWARD!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Valentine Faye walked slowly down the streets of earth, somewhat wearily. She was tired, hungry, and nearly broke. Life couldn't be much worse. But to top it all of, she had been nothing short of bored for the past two years. Since she left the Bebop. The first to leave was Edward. She had gone away with their dog Ein, most likely to find her father. Then there was Spike, who had left to avenge the death of a woman named Julia on a man named Vicious. They never heard from him again, so it was assumed he had died. Jet decided to keep the Bebop, and remain hunting bounties for a living. He had invited Faye to stay with him, but she had refused, not wanting to be a burden. Jet had felt sorry for Faye, and she had sensed it. But she wasn't weak, and didn't want his charities.  
  
Suddenly, the voice of a small brunette, brown-eyed, seven year-old cut into her thoughts. "Hello there, Miss! Would you like so come in and have some tea? You look terribly tired. . ." She commented politely, grinning up at the woman. Faye looked down at the girl, and then up at a mirror being carried somewhere by two men. Her reflection was nothing of what she used to be, as her clothes were torn and dirtied, and her hair was shoulder-length, and ruffled. She had bruises all over her skin from being outside all the time, and bags beneath her eyes that seemed endless. Faye smiled for the first time in two years and replied, "Sure. Arigato."  
  
As another first in awhile for Faye, she soon found herself laughing. As she sat drinking tea with the little girl, Shirei, and a woman named Nekochi, who was tall and slender with light blue hair and pale snow- colored skin. She had a very gentle look over her crystal eyes and wore little makeup, because she didn't naturally need it. Nekochi was the caretaker and nanny to Shirei. The group told funny stories about each other and engaged in a happy conversation. In the midst of their speaking, however, a thought suddenly struck Faye. "Ano, Shirei, where are your parents?"  
  
Shirei stared down into her mint tea and replied quietly, "Well, my mommy died during the end of her pregnancy with me, and the doctors found her body in time to save me. I lived in an orphanage until a year ago when my daddy came and found me. He's always busy with being a bounty hunter for a living, so he bought me this house to live in with Nekochi, and he comes to visit me whenever he can. I don't know my mommy's name, but my daddy was Blade. I'm not sure if that's his real name, but he always told me not to tell people about him, to make them think Nekochi was my adopted mother or something. He's always so secretive. . ."  
  
Faye furrowed her eyebrows together and decided to pry a little further. "Your daddy. . . he sounds familiar to me. I might know him. Do you know. . . what you think his real name might be?" Shirei looked and Nekochi, and received a smile from her guardian. "I think Faye's a trustworthy enough woman." The little girl nodded and told Faye, "I believe. . . his name is Spike. He mentions a guy named Spike a lot, and talks about how he used to help this woman, man, girl, and dog hunt bounties, but something tragic happened, and that man died. For some reason. . . I can't picture that man at all. I always think of. . . daddy when he tells me those stories. I think he *is* Spike."  
  
"Spike, huh?"-The dark haired woman closed her eyes and smiled-"Does he have black hair that seems to never be tame, and cold dark eyes that just pierce through you like a knife?" Shirei's eyes grew wide and she replied, "Hai! That sounds *exactly* like daddy!" Faye lifted an eyebrow and looked straight at Shirei and Nekochi. "Well, he *is* Spike, and I'm that woman who he hunted bounties with. The man was Jet, the girl was Edward, and our dog Ein. I can't believe that idiot never contacted us. . . We thought he died after that baka Julia woman was killed, and he left to avenge her death."  
  
Shirei was staring at Faye questionably, but Nekochi suddenly stood up with eyes widened. "Did you say Julia? Was she blonde with hazel eyes?!" Faye blinked and nodded. "That's her alright. Doushite? Did you know her or something?" Nekochi smiled, and tears formed in the corners of her eyes. "Oh, arigato! I always knew Shirei's mother's name began with a "J" and I knew that she was blonde with hazel eyes, but Blade, or Spike, never spoke of her. . ." Spike's daughter was smiling. "I always wanted to know my mother's name. . ."  
  
Faye got up and stared into the fire in the fireplace. "So Julia is the mother of his child. . ." She muttered to herself, in a near angry tone. Nekochi and Shirei stood pondering if they were the cause of her glaring into the flames or not.  
  
The next morning, Shirei announced that she had received and e-mail from her father saying he was going to come over for the next two days, starting tomorrow, to visit. She had not told him Faye was here, because she wanted to surprise him. Truth be told, Faye was excited.  
  
It was finally the time of Spike's arrival, and Faye woke up to hear Shirei's familiar laughter with Nekochi trying to calm her down, as well as a nearly forgotten voice, enjoying it all. The woman stayed in her bed, suddenly feeling butterflies about her reunion with the man, until finally Shirei decided enough was enough, and it was time.  
  
"Faye-chan? Daddy is downstairs, so hayaku and get dressed so you can see him!" Valentine finally got out of her bed and entered the bathroom to change, while Shirei sat waiting patiently on her bed.  
  
Much to her surprise, Faye found that in the few days she had stayed with Spike's daughter and her caretaker, she had regained all lost weight and looked the exact way she used to, outfit and all. She even put her makeup back on, for the first time in two years. As she emerged from the bathroom, Shirei gasped. "Y-you look beautiful, Faye-chan!" She told her, her childishly shining brown eyes widened.  
  
Faye smiled. "Arigato, Shirei. Now is your father in the living room downstairs?" Shirei nodded and took her hand. "Stay outside the living room so I can announce you!" She commanded the woman, dragging her downstairs right behind her.  
  
"Daddy, Nekochi and I got a surprise for you!" Shirei cried, entering the room in which Nekochi was telling Spike what Shirei had done in school lately. (It's a four-day weekend currently, so that's why it hasn't been mentioned in the story) Her father stood up as Shirei threw her little arms around his waist and yelled, "Faye-chan! Come in now!" A woman who looked familiar to Spike entered the room, and it clicked. Faye Valentine stood in front of him. His eyes grew wide and he gasped. That was the first sign of weakness or surprise Shirei and Nekochi had ever seen come from Spike.  
  
"We should. . . leave them alone for awhile, Shirei. Besides, it's almost time for your nap!" Nekochi said quietly, taking the little girl's hands and leading her to her bedroom, that way the recently-found woman could be reunited with one of the best and only friends she had ever had. And if Nekochi had calculated correctly, the love of her life.  
  
To be continued. . .  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Corner!!  
  
Shi-chan: Okay, there it goes! ^^ What did y'all think? The original story was a one-shot fanfiction, but I figure this way I get more reviews, and it leaves a nice cliffhanger that attracts more people to the story. Please leave me a good review so I can keep on going!  
  
Ed: Will Ed be in the next part?  
  
Shi-chan: Maybe. I was planning on finishing it up in the second chapter, but I see a way I could still stretch it into a few more chapters. Do you guys like that idea?  
  
Ed: Ed likes it! Ed likes it!  
  
Shi-chan: ^^;;; You like everything, Ed-san. . .  
  
Ed: Ed likes food!  
  
Shi-chan: Me too. *goes off to eat dinner*  
  
~Shi-Chan Meows~  
  
=^o^=  
  
Please check out my other fanfictions if you like this one!! :-) 


	2. Chapter Two

"Shirei"  
  
By: Shi-chan  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Warnings: Faye getting really mad, Faye with a gun, written by psychotic fruitcake (Lina: No! That's Xelloss!)  
  
Disclaimer: All credit to Cowboy Bebop goes to Hajime Yadate and co., I've only borrowed their concept and added two original characters, Shirei and Nekochi  
  
Author's Corner!!  
  
Shi-chan: Okies, I didn't get as many reviews as I would've liked to, but people still want me to continue it, so here goes!  
  
Ed: Is Ed in this part?  
  
Shi-chan: No, Ed! But if people like the story and leave me enough good reviews, I'll make a third chapter and you can be in that one!  
  
Ed: Yay!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! =^o^=  
  
Shi-chan: That's my face...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"F-faye?" Spike asked, thoroughly shocked that the woman was standing in front of him for the first time since he left the Bebop. Faye pulled her gun out of her pocket and placed it to Spike's forehead. "The one and only. Now you've got a lot of explaining to do, Mr. Cowboy." She snapped. Spike closed his eyes and smiled. "Well, now I know it's really you. Just don't shoot me right now, I wouldn't want Shirei to hear. She's a really sweet little girl."  
  
Faye didn't bother to take the gun off of his head. "Is she really your and Julia's daughter?" She questioned him. Spike nodded. "I didn't believe it at first, but yeah. Julia was found dead in time to save her. I'm glad. I probably really would've died after that battle with Julia had I not found Shirei." Faye knitted her eyebrows together angrily, and she pushed the gun harder against him. "Why didn't you come back?! Jet and I thought you were dead, and Ed and Ein had already left! Jet's the only one on the Bebop anymore! Doushite, Spike?!" She demanded in an interrogating manner.  
  
Spike held his hand up and pushed the gun down a little, but Faye forced it right between his eyes. "Well, you're just as strong as you've been, Faye." She glared at the man, obviously annoyed. "Thanks to your daughter! Spike, I told you before you left, you and Jet and Ed and everyone were the only reasons I came back instead of staying with my old friends! Because I had you guys! Then Ed took off with Ein, and you hauled off to get your butt killed! Now, I find out you've been alive the whole darn time! What is your problem?! Why didn't you come back to the Bebop, Spike?!" She looked like she was really going to shoot him, and Spike was pretty scared. He didn't have anything within reach to protect himself with.  
  
"Because... I couldn't face you. After I left to go kill Vicious, and completed my mission, I was sad that Julia died, so I went to her funeral, like you would naturally do for someone you love. Then, I began hearing rumors that she had a child before she died, and I set off to find out whether or not it was true. Of course, I found Shirei, and after a blood test, I discovered she was mine as well as passed-Julia. I had realized not long before that it wasn't Julia I was in love with anymore, but someone else, someone I was closer to. And I couldn't face that person knowing I had Shirei." Spike explained everything, looking Faye in the eyes as he did so, mentally telling her how he felt about her.  
  
She glared harder at him, her finger on the trigger of the gun. The man could see her trembling, trying to decide whether or not she should shoot him. He knew she very well could and would if she came to the conclusion that she should. She never did have much of a conscience. Faye finally removed the gun from his forehead, and put it in her sweater.  
  
Shirei's father looked up to see why she hadn't moved otherwise, and found that she was actually crying. "Faye?" He asked quietly, pulling her into an embrace as he stood up. "You should've come back. I'd have forgiven you... And it's impossible to be angry with Shirei; she's too sweet..." Faye trailed off and suddenly shoved Spike off of her, and wiped her tears away. "But I'm still mad at you, regardless." She declared. Spike smirked and laughed nervously. "You'll never change, Faye." Valentine leaned up and gave him a butterfly kiss on the cheek. "Pull another stunt like that, Mr. Cowboy, and I'm afraid it'll be off to jail for you." She told him, bringing out another smile from the usually emotionless man.  
  
"Wow... Your father's a really nice man, Shirei. I used to think that he was a cruel, heartless jerk and you got all your good traits from your mother, but I guess I was wrong." Nekochi told the little girl teasingly from around the corner where they had been spying on the couple. Shirei shook her head and smiled at her caretaker. "No, Faye's my mommy. I got all my nice traits from my mommy." She announced proudly. Nekochi chuckled and hugged the little girl. "And she's a wonderful mommy."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Corner!!  
  
Shi-chan: Sorry so short! If you guys want me to, I was thinking about writing another chapter about Faye settling in with them, and if you guys still like it, Ed, Ein, and Jet can return to! Would y'all like that? PLEASE GIVE ME FEEDBACK!!! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE!  
  
~Shi-Chan Meows~  
  
=^o^= 


End file.
